Cheaters Never Win
by moonglowQQ
Summary: Ron cheats on Hermione with Lavender and gets caught. Hermione finds comfort in some Slytherins. Disclaimer: I do not own, JKR does.


Cheaters Never Win

I've decided that I was being stupid get mad at Ron. He is right anyway. I am frigid and spend more time in the library with my books then with him. My grades are important to me I wish he would just understand that but I should spend more time with him. He is my boyfriend. I should go apologies to him.

Heading up the stairs to the boys dormitories, outside Ron's room she hears bed springs squeaking and moans.

'Must be one of the other boys,' I think 'I definitely don't want to walk in on that.'

"Oh Ron" I hear someone moan. "Faster, Ron!"

No it can't be. Ron would never cheat on me he loves me. I quietly open the door and look inside and see Ron pounding into none other than Lavender Brown. Pure angry courses through me, he thinks he can just cheat on me. Use me to help him with his homework and stand by while he screws around with someone else.

'You will regret ever cheating on me Ronald Bilius Weasely. I'm not going to be some pushover anymore' I think.

I quietly close the door and head to my room. I have some letters to write. I pull out three pieces of parchment and a quill and start writing.

_Dear Mrs. Weasley,_

_ I wish to inform you of your sons' recent activities. It has recently come to my attention that while Ron has been seeing me he has also been seeing one Lavender Brown. I walked in on them in the middle of intercourse. I'm sorry to inform you that I will no longer be seeing your son and will soon inform him of this. I thought it to be improper to interrupt them and I did not want to hear Ron's excuses as to how it was not what it looked like and what not._

_Hope you are well,_

_Hermione Jean Granger_

_Ronald Bilius Weasley,_

_I hope you enjoy your time with Lavender. That's right I saw you with her in your room. You really are an idiot. Door unlocked, no silencing spells and in clear view from the door. Anyone could just walk in and that is what I did. In case you are wondering we are over. I don't want to hear any of your pathetic excuses. I will never take you back and I don't think we can even still be friends. I hope it was worth it._

_Have a nice life,_

_Hermione Jean Granger_

_PS: I lettered your mother._

_Lavender Brown,_

_I thought we were friends. How could you?_

_Hermione Jean Granger_

I head off to the owlery to send my letters. It's weird I don't feel sad. I'm just pissed and betrayed. I finally reach the owlery to see that it is not empty Malfoy is also there. I ignore him hoping he won't notice me even though we have become somewhat friends since the end of the war.

"Well if it isn't Granger." Says Malfoy teasingly "what are you doing here?"

"I'm sending some letters obviously." I snap sending off the first owl to Mrs. Weasley. "Leave me alone Malfoy I'm not in the mood for your nonsense," Sending the next letter to Ronald.

"What's got your wand in a knot?" Malfoy asks still teasing "The Weasel finally wise up and dump you for someone better?"

I send off the last letter to Lavender and watch it fly towards the castle. "Something like that." I respond.

"What do you mean by that?" He asks confused.

"Why do you care?" I retort.

"I was just joking and I care because I'm your friend." He replies. "The weasel actually dumped you?"

"Not exactly," I say with a smile "He should be receiving a letter soon explaining how I no longer want anything to do with him."

"You finally realized he wasn't good enough for you," he asks smirking "what did the idiot do? Cheat on you?" He asks laughing.

"Yes, he did." I reply simply.

His smile disappeared, "What? He cheated on you? He really is an idiot. Who did he cheat on you with?"

"Lavender Brown, I walked in on them. I saw them and just walked out." I reply.

"Lavender Brown isn't she a friend of yours?" he asks, "Stuffs her bra, so much makeup she looks like a clown, too tight clothes and just plain nasty. That's who he cheated on you with? He is dumber than I thought."

"She is prettier than I am." I say not looking at him.

"Hermione look at me." he says taking her chin and making her look at him. "You are beautiful. Don't let an idiot like Weasley or a slut like Brown make you think any less of yourself. I know I used to make fun of how you look but none of it was true." I look at him incredulously, "Ok so you did have some big buck teeth but you have a beautiful and perfect smile now.

"Thanks for trying to cheer me up but I'm not sad." I tell him.

"I am telling you the truth." He says sincerely. "You know what I think you need? To show the weasel just what he threw away."

"How are you planning on doing that?" I ask.

"Come with me to the Slytherin Common Room and get a makeover." He says. "Well not a makeover exactly just enhancing and showing off what you have, which is quite a lot."

"Slytherin Common Room?" I ask nervously "I don't think they will be very warm and inviting of me."

"Trust me they will love you and if they say anything they will have to deal with me." He says with a wink.

I laugh "Ok that sounds good I don't really feel like going back to the Gryffindor Common Room anyway. You don't mind if I just stay with you?"

"Of course I don't mind. You can stay with me as long as you like." He responds smiling. He grabs my hand, which sends a shock through me, and starts dragging me to the Slytherin Common Room. I hesitate when we reach the entrance.

"Come on don't be nervous." He says squeezing my hand and walking over towards Pansy, Theo and Blaise.

"Hey Drake finally got your girl I see." Pansy teases with a smirk. I raise an eyebrow and look at Draco questioningly who is blushing and looking anywhere but at me.

"Hey guys." He says ignoring what Pansy had said but not letting go of my hand. "The Weasel idiot cheated on Mione here. Want to help me show him what he lost? Oh and she will be staying with us."

"Of course we will help and she is welcome here. It will be nice to have another girl around." Pansy says "And who did he cheat with if you don't mind me asking."

"Lavender Brown." I respond.

"That cow?" Blaise asks.

"Talk about a major downgrade." Theo agrees.

"How could he go from someone as gorgeous as Hermione, to someone as nasty as Brown?" Pansy asks with her face wrinkling. "Anyway let's get on to the makeover part. Blaise you are in charge of nails, Theo makeup, Draco hair and I of course clothes."

I raise an eyebrow and say "The guys are participating? Are you sure that is a good idea?"

"Of course I have had years to groom them to be able to do this." Pansy says smiling "I can be quite convincing and there aren't any other girls so I was stuck with them."

"Yes but you love us." Blaise says giving her a kiss on the lips.

"Yes of course. Now we are going to go upstairs and change into our PJs you guys should do the same." Pansy says dragging me away from Draco and up the stairs. She handed me some pajamas which I change into quickly and says, "I know you just got out of a relationship but Draco has been pining after you for years and you better not break his heart. He is like my brother and I don't want to see him hurt."

I stare at her shocked not knowing what to say.

"You can't tell me you never knew. He teased you to get your attention like a little boy with a crush; he didn't know what else to do and didn't really go about it the right way. Potter embarrassed him in front of you first year before term even started. You almost died in second year; third you punched him in the face. Are you getting the idea? He was terrified when you ran off with Potter and Weasley before the final battle, then he saw you get tortured by his demented aunt in his own house but there was nothing he could do. He had nightmares of that I think he still does sometimes he felt awful blaming himself. Then the final battle he spent the whole time trying to find you not caring about his own safety which almost got him killed in the room of requirements. It broke his heart when everything was finally over and he could try and make everything up to you. He had ridicules plans to get you to forgive him and love him back claiming they would work and you would be together. He went running to tell you everything only to see you with Weasley. It broke his heart but he resigned himself to becoming your friend hoping one day to maybe be more."

When her speech was over I had tears in my eyes and went running down the stairs to the common room and threw my arms around Draco who was caught off guard but caught me and held onto me.

"Why didn't you tell me you loved me?" I ask.

"Love, and because I wanted you to be happy and I thought you were happy with Weasley and I didn't want to ruin that for you." He responds not looking me in the eye.

"I love you too." I say smiling up at him. His eyes dart to mine in surprise looking to see if it was true. When he saw it was he smiled the biggest smile I have ever seen and kissed me passionately. We hear wolf whistling and pulled apart smiling.

****************The Next Morning****************

After the Slytherins give me a makeover which I must admit makes me look amazing we walk to the great hall me holding hands with Draco. When we walk into the Great Hall it is completely silent and everyone is looking from my hand clasped in Draco's and Ron's arm around Lavender no one knowing what happened. We walk to the Slytherin Table with Blaise and Pansy sitting on one side and Theo, Draco and I on the other. Ron had looked smug with his arm around Lavender until he got a good look at me and Draco together. Now he just looked furious along with Lavender who was trying her best to get his attention back.

Everyone was still silent until a lone owl flew in with a bright red letter that everyone knew to be a howler flew to Ron. He was as white as a ghost as he reached out a shaky hand terrified to open it. All of a sudden it burst open and out came Mrs. Weasleys angry voice.

"_Ronald Weasley!_

_ How dare you cheat on Hermione?! She an intelligent and gorgeous girl who deserves so much better than that and since you did that to her so much better then you! I hope you realize what you just gave up because I know some other lucky guy sure will! You are a decrease to the Weasley name! How dare you sleep with some Harlot like Lavender Brown?! You both cheated once who knows if you will do it again?! Are you happy now?! You brought shame to the Weasley name!" _The it turned to Hermione and said, "_I am so sorry Hermione dear. I just want you to know you are still welcome to the Burrow no matter what and you still are a part of the family. I hope you can find someone who can make you happy and treasures and stays faithful to you unlike my idiot son." _Then the Howler ripped itself apart.

Everyone stayed silent until Luna Lovegood got up from Ravenclaw table and sat by Hermione at the Slytherin table followed by Ginny and Harry from Gryffindor.

"Hello Mione, Draco, Blaise, Pansy, Theodore." Luna greeted.

"Hh..hel..l..lo L..lu..na..a" Theo stuttered as a reply.

With a sly grin I say, "You know this weekend is a Hogesmead weekend Theo you and Luna should go together since the rest of us are paired up"

"That would be lovely. I have always had a bit of a crush on Theodore." Luna replies, which made Theo, grin like a kid on Christmas.

"Really?! That would be amazing Luna!" Theo says enthusiastically, "I mean…yeah that would be cool."

"Draco." Harry says, "You better treat her right or I will have to kill you."

"I would never hurt her and I would expect nothing less." Draco replies shaking Harry's hand.

"Aw way to be put the past behind you for Hermione's happiness." says Ginny giving Harry a kiss.

"I love you." Hermione tells Draco.

"I love you too, forever and always." Draco replies giving Hermione a passionate kiss.

*************Ron's POV***************

"I really screwed up" I think as I look at Hermione kissing Draco then looking at the pig that is Lavender Brown. Lavender is absolutely nothing on the angel that is Hermione. "What was I thinking?"


End file.
